Must be the Scott Genes
by prettylittleliaarsx
Summary: It's been 4 years since graduation. Will peyton finally have to release the secret that sent her away.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**s/ In my version of the story lucas gets offered a scholarship at graduation (4x22**) **and leaves peyton in tree hill. haley and nathan still had jamie and brooke and julian got together earlier in season 5. A few months after Lucas left, Peyton moved to new york where she worked as a advertiser.**

It's been 4 years since Lucas left me to go play in the big leagues. 4 years since i found out i was having his baby. Well babies, i later found out. I working in Newyork now. I talk to brooke off and on and rarely get pictures of jamie from haley. He looks like my logan, blonde curly hair with a cheeky little smile... must be the scott gene.

4:00am

**brooke- **pleaseeee come back

I'm talking to brooke over Skype. She's just got engaged!

**brooke- **"Come on i need my maid of honour"

This got me and i started to realise that the only thing thats keeping my from going back is hiding the 2 important little things in my life. Logan and Maya.

**peyton- **I'll try but I'm really busy ok!

I heard creeping down the stairs and giggles. Out popped one head and then out popped the other.

**twins- **We can't sleep mommy

**brooke **Who was that?

**peyton- ** Oh.. just the TV gotta go bye!

I shut the screen quickly before she asked questions

2 months later

I had been offered the best job back in tree hill. It included living, school, groceries and transport expenses. I would be stupid to turn it down especially now my companies falling behind. So i took it and the twins are ecstatic... I heard Lucas hasn't come back yet but i scared of what i should do


	2. Chapter 2: Tree hill school

I had finally moved into the new house and the sitter was watching the twins. I had thought about what I was going to say when I got here but I still have no idea. But I decide to go see Brooke.

I knock on the door, julian answers.

**Julian- **hi, can I help

**Peyton-** I was looking for your... um fiancee

**Julian- um** ok... Brooke! babe theres somebody here to see you

**Brooke- **k hold on I'm getting dressed

she started to walk down the stairs and she spotted peyton

**Brooke-omg**! omg! omg! what are you doing here

**julian-wait** do you guys know each other

**Brooke-(**laughing) meet my maid of honour julian

I considered going over to haleys but I thought I better wait. I headed home and ordered pizza for the twins.

2 weeks later

I've tried to lay low but Brooke wants to see the house and I can't bring her back without her meeting the twins. It's their first day of school tonight and I can't wait for them to see tree hill.

**Haleys POV **

It was waiting outside the school classroom when the bell rang. It was nathans day to pick jamie up but he was busy.

**Jamie-** Mom! There were some new students and they're so nice

logan and maya followed jamie out

**Haley- **I nice to meet you do you like tree hill?

**logan- **I like it because my mommy likes it... we miss newyork

**Haley- **well thats very nice of you

The boy I was staring at looked so much like jamie. His eye colour and curls were less noticeable than Logan's but they just looked... I'm not really sure.

**haley- **well what are you names?

**Logan-** Logan Luke Sawyer and this is my sister Maya Nicole Sawyer, she's a little shy

**haley- **whats your mommy called?

**Maya- **Mommy silly?

**Jamie- **she's means her real name

**Logan- **Peyton...


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the truth

**Sorry i've been really busy with school lately so i haven't been able to write! I've had loads of new ideas but i decided to finish this one off first! **

**I've changed a few things! So to start off their names are now Logan Luke Scott and Sawyer Brooklyn Scott. **

_The next day a haleys house_

**Jamie- **Mom can Logan and Sawyer come over for a playdate after school please!

**Nathan- **I've never heard of them mate

**Haley- **Yeah their new, they just moved from newyork actually

**Nathan- **Speaking of newyork do you know that peytons back

**Haley- **Um... Yeah i need to speak to you about that

**Jamie- **Mom! Can they?

**Haley- **Let me talk to their mom sweetie okay?

_Jamie leaves_

**Nathan- **So whats this about?

**haley- **The two kids... logan and sawyer. I think their mom is peyton

**Nathan- **Who names their kid Sawyer Sawyer?

**Haley- **Thats what I thought but her name isn't sawyer sawyer, it's sawyer brooklyn scott.

**Nathan- **As is you think their lucas...

**Haley- **I thought i was crazy considering it. but then her twin brother names is Logan Luke Scott

**Nathan- **Would she really do that... have his kids and not tell him

_2hrs later At peytons house _

_"_kNOCK Knock"

**Logan- **Mom! Theres somebody at the door

**Peyton**\- I'll be out in a minute can you open it

**Logan- **Hi, my mommys doing my sisters hair

**Nathan- **Do you know how long she'll be?

**Logan- **No but cool top! I have one just like it my uncle jake bought me a basket ball jersey for my birthday

**Peyton- **Lukey sweetheart go grab your school bag

**Haley- **Lukey?

_An hour later_

**Peyton-** Thanks so much hales for dropping them at school for me

**Haley- **Are you gonna tell us now

**Peyton- **Tell you what?

**Nathan- **EVERYTHING!

**Peyton- **Look their surname isn't supposed to be scott. When they were born I went back to jake they took his surname and they were really close with Jenny. Things changed though, we broke up and i didn't see the point in them keeping the name. Sawyer couldn't take mine cause it would sound silly so i gave them Scott and they've been that since

**Haley- **They're lucas aren't they

**Peyton- **No haley! they're mine and I'm their only parent

**Nathan- **Look peyt he's running the cafe down the road until the season kicks off again... just go see him.


	4. Chapter 4: Brooke finds out

Hayley and Nathan only stayed for a few hours before picking up all 3 kids from school. I agreed to watch Jamie as a thank you but I know they think the twins are Lucas.

knock knock

**Peyton- **Come in!

**Brooke- **Surprise! I know you told me it wasn't finished but i felt with my amazing taste and your weird yet kinda cool art... we could do it ourselves!

**Peyton- **ahh Brookey... this just isn't the best time

Jamie comes running down the top steps

**Jamie- **Aunt Brooke!

Sawyer and Logan stand at the top of the stair staring at her

**Brooke- **Jamie buddy! What are you doing here?

**Peyton- **I agreed to watch him for a little bit a thanks haley and nathan

**Brooke- **Oh so you met up with them

**Peyton- **Yeah kind of like that

Brooke spots the twins

**Brooke- **Are these your friends jamie

**Peyton- **Well ... these are actually my kids. Guys come down here and meet your aunt brooke

**Brooke- **Were you going to tell me about these kids

**Peyton- **Its a tough situation Do you want sugar in your coffee

**Brooke- **I don't care about my coffee i want to know how you magically got kids

**Peyton- **Well B Davis when a man and woman...

**Brooke- **No seriously when did you find out

**Peyton- **The day of graduation

Peyton could see brooke doing maths in her head

**Brooke- **but before graduation you were only seeing Lucas... that makes them... Holy crap Peyton

**Peyton- **He was so happy when he got that scholarship i couldn't dump these children on him

**Brooke- **Are you kidding? He was so depressed when you left he turned to drugs. That ended in 6 hospital visits, 8 bar fights, 3 arrests and 2 failed attempts at rehab centres

**Peyton- **but hayley and nathan said he was on a break from the basketball season?

**Brooke- **Yeah nathan threw in a few favours, he's point guard now but for a crummy little team that plays for college sports

**Peyton- **I never would have left if i knew...

**Brooke- **I know peyt! I know

Brooke loved hanging out with Sawyer she was more like her than peyton! Loved to dress up and rate the outfits the celebrities were wearing in the magazines. Logan was different... played all sports but took interest in art too! He's vandalised his basket ball in all sorts of things. Hayley is looking after them both today while peyton goes for job interviews around town.

**Sawyer- **Aunt hayley, Logan won't give me my barbie back

**Logan- **Thats cause she took my ball

**Haley- **Why don't we both give them back to each other? and then we can get some ice cream

**Jamie- **Did i hear ice-cream!

An hour later at karens cafe

**Karen- **Hello my favourite kind of grandson

**Jamie- **Hi gramma karen, three chocolate sundaes please

**Haley- **I take a latte too please

**Karen- **Of course, who's the others

**Sawyer- **Im sawyer this is logan but he prefers luke

**Hayley- **Why?

**Logan- **Cause thats was uncle jake and Jenny used to call me. I miss them so i like Luke better

**Hayley- **Well then we need double chocolate wafers for Jamie, Sawyer and Luke

They all giggled

**Karen- **Here you go (handing them all the ice creams and latte)


	5. Chapter 5: The crash

3 am:

Ring Ring (Peyton Answers)

**Peyton- **Hello?

**Nathan- **Peyton are you there?

**Peyton- **Yeah Yeah whats wrong

**Nathan- **Hayleys been in a car accident

**Peyton- **Oh nate I'm so sorry ill be there as soon as I can

**Nathan- **No not now... go back to sleep visiting hours aren't till morning

9:30am

Peyton immediately spotted Lucas pacing up and down in the room far left

**Sawyer- **mommy can we see aunt Haley

**Peyton- **Not yet hunny just the adults why don't your go play with jamie and make him feel better

**Logan- **OK

**Nathan- **Oh thanked your here peyton. I don't know what happened she just swerved and then crash

**Peyton- **Is she going to be okay

**Nathan- **Yeah just some really bad bruising and cuts to the arms and a broken wrist

**Peyton- **Im so sorry Nathan

**Nathan- **Don't be, nobody saw this coming

Peyton walked into the room

**Lucas- **Peyton... How long have you been back?

**Peyton- **A month

**Lucas- **Why didn't you call?

**Peyton- **You never called me the last 4 years

**Lucas- **I tried! Hayley wouldn't give me any of your new dress or numbers

Peyton didn't know how to answer. All three kids came in

**Logan- **Mom can I have some money for the vending machine

**Nathan- **Here you go buddy buy something for jamie and your sister too

Lucas was shocked at how much the boy looked like him

**Lucas- **I, I have to go, um, Yeah, Tell Hayley I was here

At the cafe

**Karen- **Oh Lucas thanked your back. I heard about hayley is she ok

**Lucas- **Yeah she's going to be fine... I think i have a kid

**Karen- **What?

**Lucas- **Peyton is back. With a kid. A 4 year old kid. He was hanging out with Jamie

**Karen- **There were a boy and a girl in here earlier this week with jamie and hayley

**Lucas- **What were their names

**Karen- **Sawyer and Logan but Jamie was calling him Luke

**Lucas- **but that wouldn't make sense .. Sawyer Sawyer

Lily butted in

**Lily- **Her name isn't Sawyer Sawyer. Its sawyer brooklyn scott, she's in my class

**Lucas- **Is the boy her brother

**Lily- **Yeah his names Logan Luke scott. They're twins actually.

**Karen- **Lucas i know how this seems but maybe let peyton explain before excusing her of things

**Lucas- **What kind of horrible person hides a kid from you for four years

Later in the hospital. Lucas storms in

**Lucas- **How old are they!

**Peyton- **What are you talking about

**Lucas- **Sawyer and Logan. Lily told me about them

**Peyton- **Oh luke please not here

**Lucas- **Where then? Maybe four years ago when your found out?

**Peyton- **I thought I was doing you a favour! Basketball was your dream

**Lucas- **No peyt... You were my dream


	6. Chapter 6: Coming to the truth

"You didn't care about the scholarship...?" Peyton felt hurt and thought back to the day 4 years ago. She wondered about whether she made the right decision.

"The scholarship was nothing compared to you Peyt. I loved you! I would have loved those kids!" Lucas could feel himself getting angrier but felt he needed to tone it down as they were in hospital.

"Luke, I tried to tell you? remember? You were too busy snogging my friend up." Peyton saw that brooke heard in the background and stormed out.

Peyton went home with the twins. She had to go to work the next day so left them Hayley for lunch time.

"Aunt Hayley, why was that man mad a mommy?" Sawyer didn't want to plat basketball with Nathan, Jamie and logan so was helping to bake cookies with Hayley.

"He was just one of mommy friends from school and he just remembered that she stole his favourite crayon." Hayley tried so hard not to laugh while saying

"Oh well that was very naughty of mommy." Sawyer smiled so hard she looked like garfield

"Hales! I've fixed the tires and parked your car in the driveway." Lucas threw the car keys at her and sat on the bench. He noticed sawyer rolling dough balls on baking paper.

"Thanks Lukey the boys are outside, i'll be right back." Haley ran off towards the bathroom.

"Okay thanks." Lucas pulled out a seat next to sawyer. "Thats a very pretty top" Lucas smiled at her.

"Thankyou! my aunty brooke got it for me." Sawyer recognised the man but she was trying to pay attention to the cartoons on the TV.

"That must be your brother." Lucas pointed at the short haired identical to himself boy playing with Jamie.

"Oh yeah thats logan, are you haley friend"

"Yes I'm haley best friend and your uncle Nathan brother" Lucas thought about whether he should have said that or not

"Your Jamie's uncle Lucas?" Sawyer got began to ignore the TV. Brooke had told her that she was named after her and Logan was named after Nathans brother.

"Did you know my mommy? because aunt brookie told me that he got his middle name from you"

"Do you want to know a secret?" Lucas whispered

Sawyer giggled "Of course! I'm the best at them"

"Me and your mommy used to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Ewwww thats gross"

Lucas laughed and the sight of the little kid screwing up her face at the thought of them

Sawyer started to wonder "Do you know my daddy? Jenny told me that my daddy used to play basketball with Nathan"

Sawyer spotted her mom that had just walked in to hear the last sentence

"Mommy! Me and Aunt haley made cookies!" Sawyer pointed toward the oven

"Hey peyton, sorry just went to the bathroom, logans out the back with nate and jamie" Hayley came running in shouting

Peyton bent down to the little girls level "Hey sawyer sweetie, why don't you grab your coat and tell you brother were going."

Sawyer ran out towards the backyard

"Can we talk, please" Lucas begged

"There isn't anything to talk about" Peyton said back quicker than lucas could properly finish his sentence

"I am trying to talk this through nicely! You either deal with me... or with my lawyers.'

Peyton paused in her steps

"What do you want Luke? A day a week, every so other weekend, playdates to the park."

"I want shared custody, Sawyer and Logan are my kids too. No 4 years difference will ever take that away from me." Lucas screamed from the behind the kitchen counter

Jamie, Sawyer and Logan ran in

"Your there dad?..." Jamie asked shocked by what he'd just heard


	7. Chapter 7: New Family

Peyton knew there was no more hiding from her kids. Technically she wasn't stopping them meeting Lucas for them, she was doing it for him. They're 4 and they deserve a dad.

Jamie stood there waiting for an answer. Hayley came running in and tried to help by convincing Jamie she heard the wrong thing.

"No Hayley it's fine." Peyton decided to tell the twins

"Yes Jamie, Lucas is their dad."

Lucas was stunned that Peyton had finally owned up to it. It was the first time he'd actually heard it and felt taken back and surprised. He quickly ran out the room. "I gotta go, sorry. Um I'll call."

"Is he really out dad?" Sawyer and Logan were confused but believed their mom. Sawyer already knew she liked Lucas. Jamie had told her great stories and Logan loved basketball so he'll get on with him.

"Yes sweetie, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Is that why you were fighting?" Jamie butted in

"A little bit yes. Mummy was silly and forgot to tell him about you but he wants to be your dad now. Is that alright with you two?"

They were really excited to finally be like the other kids and of course said yes

"Oh and by the way Jamie, do you know that this makes Sawyer and Logan your cousins?" Hayley explained

"And Lily their auntie." Jamie laughed

"Ok kids lets go. Bye Hales, I'll stop by tomorrow to pick up Jamie for school."

"Cool bye."

_At School _

Lucas was dropping his little sister off at school because his mom was busy with the cafe. Peyton was round the corner with Jamie, Sawyer and Logan.

"Hey Peyt."

"Hey Luke. Hi Lily" Lily became shy but ran off with Jamie, Sawyer and Logan who had gone off the playground.

"You still hiring those lawyers..." Peyton knew where he was coming from but colluding afford court trials at the moment.

"No I thought it over. I just want to be their dad figure. Maybe move back to tree hill. Let them have rooms in my house."

"You know what Luke, I don't mind. Actually if you want you can have them today, except you'll have to take Jamie too cause Hayley busy."

"That sounds great, I was going to take Lily to buy a new doll cause I accidentally sat on her." They both laughed "But I'm sure I'll take them past the river court instead."

_Later that night_

Lucas had taken all the kids to play at the river court. Sawyer and Lily got on and so did Jamie and Logan. It seemed they were already a cute little family. They were starving so she decided to take them to their moms cafe for a bite to eat before dropping them all home.

"Mom!" Lily ran towards Karen who was at the front desk

"Theres my little girl what have you been up to."

"I went to the river court with Lucas, Jamie, Sawyer and Logan."

Karen noticed Jamie playing tag with the twins in the booth in the corner. They were all laughing and she could immediately notice Logan as Lucas kid. He was the spiting image and so was sawyer. Yet she looked more like Peyton with curly hair and bright eyes. They both were so bright and happy."

"Come on Lily choose your food." Lucas shouted from the corner

Karen came over to take their orders

"What can I help you with young sir." She was looking at Jamie and he burst out laughing

"Can I have some nuggets please."

"Me too"

"Me too"

Karen smiled "I assume thats nuggets for you too?" She was looking at Sawyer in the corner who seemed to be too focused on her colouring picture.

"Actually can I have a sausage please?"

"Sausage it is."


	8. Chapter 8: Comet

_5 months later: _Brooke's_ Wedding Day _

A lot had happened since those 5 months before. Hayley announced she was expecting her second child, a little girl. Lucas decided that basketball wasn't what he wanted to do anymore which worked out before it meant he moved closer to the twins. He helped run the cafe on return that his mum helped with babysitting. But skills through in some favours and he got to teach along side Hayley at the school. He loved it because he got to coach basketball and see his kids at the primary centre down the hallways at lunch times. He just published his new book and was making loads of money from it so that helped too. As for the twins they grew close to the other families and sawyer and lily are like sisters. Logan and Jamie are really close as well but together they all just love to play together. Lucas moved into a new house in tree hill and both Sawyer and Logan had rooms there. Peyton and Lucas had split custody and the kids really loved him and got on well.

It was the day of Brooke's wedding and Peyton was a made of honour. Hayley was a brides maid and sawyer was a bridesmaid too. Jamie and Logan were joint ring bearers and Lucas was Julians best man.

"Does this dress make me look fat." They were all preparing for the wedding. Haley was putting her brides maids dress on for the first time.

"Sweeties your 7 months pregnant, it's ok to look fat." They all laughed.

They were taking turn coming out in their dresses. The boys were at julians, including logan and Jamie. It was Sawyer and Lily's turn, they came out together.

"Oh girls you look absolutely adorable." Sawyer and Lily smiled at each other then ran off to show their moms. Karen was catering so was helping in th kitchen.

It was broke turn to come out. Everyone went silent.

"OMG Brooke, it's stunning. Even I would marry you." Brooke blushed. "Thanks guys."

The wedding went smoothly, Haley started crying but everyone bet that on the hormones. Lily and Sawyer enjoyed it so much they decided to hold a fake ceremony for their teddies. Which they made all of Brooke guests sit through but they didn't mind because it was cute. Peyton delivered a really sweet made of honour speech which made Lucas feel bad when it was his turn to do his. Brooke and Julian had their first dance and then everyone just had dinner an danced.

"The comet?" Peyton had been thinking things over ever since she read Lucas's book.

"Excuse me." Lucas replied confused

"I'm the comet? That was about me, the book... it was about me."

"I got to go." Lucas went to ran off but Peyton stopped him.

"Do you still love me?"

Lucas was nervous he knew the answer was yes... but he was scared of what will happened.

"No of course not, don't be silly. Um my mum need help with the food." Lucas continued to leave and left Peyton in the back room.

"Hey silly, get up and dance." Haley came over to join Peyton

"Hey have you seen the twins? I can't find them." Peyton as worried and had been looking around

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Lily, Jamie, Sawyer and Logan are watching a movie in the back room where the kitchen it. They got a little tired and I don't think they were going to last the rest of the reception."

Peyton didn't mind she was just confused cause she couldn't find them.

"Um weird question Hales, but have you read Lucas's book?"

"Yeah of course why"

"Well I kind of realised something today. It's about me and it's starting to mess with my mind."

"Is this about the fact that your the comet?"

"You knew!" Peyton was stunned but not mad.

"Well me and brooke figured it out but we agreed it was best not to tell you. Are you mad?"

"No of course not. I just ... Hayley I think I love him again." Peyton start at him in the corner. Lucas saw but continued to talk to Nathan. He thought she was still going on about the book.


	9. Chapter 9: After the wedding

_4 months later _

Haley now has a baby girl called Lydia, named after her mother who passed away recently. Her sister Quinn visited for a while but had to leave because of problems back home at work. Jamie loves her and of course Lily and Sawyer can't get enough. Logan is more memorised by the goldfish than a baby but Peyton reckons it's because he won't do anything but play basketball.

Peyton and Lucas were getting on fine. They had forgotten about the moment and it kind of just went by and nobody spoke of it again. Brooke and Julian went on their honey moon and broke announced the were trying to adopt.

_1 month later _

Lucas was dropping the twins back home when Peyton invited him in for a coffee. Peyton was doing the washing so Lucas put them to bed and then they started to chat downstairs when the kids finally slept. Peyton asked about the book again and Lucas owned up to it. He said he still loved her but didn't think it would ever work now the twins were in the picture. Peyton told him the truth and that she loved him too. They started kissing and then they ended up sleeping together.

-(The Next Morning)-

The adoption agency wanted to hear statements from children that brooke had been with before to go on her file. Haley, Karen and Peyton agreed for her to have their kids for the day. Brooke had already picked up Lily and Jamie and had just got to get Sawyer and Logan.

"Hello?" She had been knocking on the door for 5 minutes.

"Hi Auntie Brooke." Logan finally heard her over his cartoons and went to let her in.

"Ahh Logan Hi, Where's Sawyer and your mom?"

"Mommy's upstairs asleep and Sawyers in her room."

"Thanks Logie, can you please get your bag ready and go meet Lily and Jamie in the car."

Broke followed up the stairs were she found Sawyer drawing pictures in her room.

"Hey sweetie the others are in my car in the driveway can your grab your jacket and backpack and meet them in there."

Sawyer followed her out. On the promise that Brooke would buy her ice-cream.

Brooke was going to go but thought b=maybe she's just tell Peyton incase she forgot and freaked out when the twins weren't in the house. She walked into her room to find both Peyton and lukas asleep and naked.

"Holy crap sorry." Brooke half laughed but was disgusted on the other side.

"Shit Peyton you said she wasn't coming till 10.00" Lucas turned to Peyton

"It is 10.00 you idiot, did your forget to set the alarm?" Peyton answered sarcastically.

"K so i'm officially grossed out, so.. um btw I took both yours kids, your sister and your nephew to the park for the adoption agency."

Brooke ran out completely out of it and confused. Did she just walk in the something that hasn't happened since high school? 5 years ago?

The group always had a dinner every Friday night. They would go to the cafe so that the kids would all watch movies upstairs in the flat and they could have a meal downstairs. Hayley had to bing Lydia but she was sleeping and Karen would take her aside if she cried.

"So I heard some two people got lucky yesterday." Nathan couldn't say it without laughing. He loved the face that Lucas made when he mentioned it.

"Oh give it a rest Nate." Peyton snarked

"Seriously though guys, I can't believe brooke waked in on that."

Brooke looked up from her screen "Yeah I know right, His thing totally looked better back in high school." She joked around.

**Making this a really short chapter cause I only just posted! Please review and stuff! **

**Heres a recap:**

Brooke and Julian are together an hoping to adopt.

Hayley and Nathan are together, they have a son (Jamie Lucas Scott: Now 5) and (Lydia Bob Scott: Now 25 weeks old)

Karens daughter (Lucas's half sister) is Lily Roe Scott and is now also Age 5 (Same B-day as Jamie)

Peyton and Lucas have just got back together but aren't telling the kids yet. Their kids are (Sawyer Brooklyn Scott and Logan Luke Scott both age 4- going on 5)


	10. Chapter 10: 3 years later

_3 years later _

Brooke and Julian adopted a little girl when she was 5 months old, called Penelope Peyton Baker (Now 3 years). Brooke then found out she was pregnant with twin boys only 2 months after adopting Penelope. (Jude Andrew Baker and David Noris Baker) who are now almost 2. Brooke is successfully working and had opened a huge store which is the size of a mall in the centre of North Carolina.

Hayley and Nathan went through a rough patch but are back together. Nathan made it to the NBA and is currently playing for the bobcats. Jamie (James Lucas Scott) is 8 and Lydia (Lydia bob Scott) who is the sae age as Penelope (3). Hayley recently had another boy called Daniel Eugene Scott, named after Nathan's dad Dan who died. The baby is only a few months old.

Peyton and Lucas have been together veer since. They are deciding to hold off their wedding but are engaged. Lucas have continued to write while helping out at the garage. They moved into one house and Sawyer and Logan can't remember a time when they didn't know their dad. (Sawyer Brooklyn Scott) is now 7 going on 8. So is her twin brother (Logan Luke Scott)

Karen got married to Andy. Afterwards he legally adopted (Lily Roe Scott) as his own but she kept the name Scott. As she has the same birthday as Jamie she is also 8.

_The Leyton household_

"I can't believe the twins are eight next week." Lucas brought in a huge bag of presents and chucked them on the bed towards Peyton.

"Yeah but they're acting like 15 year old." they both chuckled

They wrapped the presents while talking about the years before with the twins. Sawyer wants a barbie doll and Logan wants toy cars.

"Hey Lucas I actually need to talk to you before the party tomorrow."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"I'm late... Like really late."

"How late?"

"A month late."

"Don't worry about it baby." This made Peyton smile. "It's not like a new addition wouldn't be nice."

Peyton wanted another child but she'd always thought Lucas didn't which is why she's really relive right now.

Peyton went to the doctor to have a test cause the home tests were giving some negatives and some positives. He said he would call but it's been 2 days.

Haley was over helping to set up for the twins birthday party. Brooke never really left her house wasn't much different when she was in sawyers room choosing outfits.

_Ring Ring _

"Don't get that, it's for me." Peyton didn't want it to be the doctor and then somebody else pick it up cause Lucas an her agreed for it to be a secret for now.

"Nah it's just julian."

brooke picked it up and went in the other room.

"Who were expecting a call from?"

Peyton tried to ignore the question doing from Hayley

"Hello? Earth to Peyton..."

"Oh every year Jenny calls to wish the twins a happy birthday. Even though me and Jake broke up she still likes to hear from them."

What she had just said was true, except Jenny had already called before Hayley got there.

"Oh that sweet" Hayley continued to blow up balloons

**I'm really stuck for ideas, i'm thinking of leaving this story? Any ideas xx :-)**

**I'll continue for another few chapters unless I decide where to read this towards and then I'll complete it! **


	11. Chapter 11: Paint everywhere

_The twins eighth party _

knock knock

"I'll get it." Peyton had been running around the whole house getting everything sorted. She had invited everyone from her friends to all the twins friends and even Jake and Jenny.

"Hales thank god your here." Peyton ran towards the kitchen. "I messed up the birthday cake I promised myself i would actually make this year and now i need you to run out to a bakery pleeeeeease!."

Hayley just laughed. She always used to try baking Jamies cakes but always ended up going to plan b) the bakery down the road

"Yeah of course." Hayley left again but dropped of Jamie and lydia to play with the twins. Danial were being looked after by nathan.

"Hey babe theres been a situation..." Peyton turned around to see Lucas holding Penelope who was covered in paint.

"Crap lucas... Brooke is going to kill me? how did this happen."

"Um they got into the spare bedroom.. you know the one I'm re-painting."

"Agh Lucas!" Peyton grabbed the girl and carried upstairs to give her a bath.

"Come on Penelope please stay still or I'll tell you mommy what you did..."

_Ring Ring_

_"_Can somebody get that please!." Peyton was just drying Penelope off when Sawyer, Lily, Logan, Lydia and Jamie all ran in covered in paint too.

"What did you guys do?"

"We were making pictures on the wall..." Sawyer laughed

Peyton couldn't focus she had four eight year olds and two three year olds all covered in paint.

"Lucas!"

"Yes? Theres somebody on the phone for you by the way." Lucas handed her phone an looked up to see all kids.

"Oh no..." Lucas ordered all kids into their bath one by one.

"Hello this is peyton." She had ran out the room and left all the kids covered in paint for lucas to deal with.

"Hi mrs sawyer." She preferred scott but didn't want to cause a fight because they weren't technically married "I hate your test results."

"Wow um okay... what are they."

"I believe your pregnant Ms Sawyer, as much as 13 week I believe."

"Oh my god, thank you so much."

"Would you like me to seclude an ultrasound"

"Agh no actually, um yes, wait... Does't matter I'll call back."

"Okay bye."

Peyton dropped the phone and ran directly towards Lucas who was in the bathroom with the kids. He had just finished the boys and Penelope. But still had Lily. Sawyer and Lydia to go.

"Hey dude come here." Lucas asked the kids to behave while Jamie and Logan were playing x-box.

"Yes my queen what shall I do for you."

Peyton pulled a screwed up face and they both laughed

"No seriously what is it." Lucas was worried when she wouldn't answer.


	12. Chapter 12: The party

**Quick recap of the children x**

**Hayley + Nathan = James (8) Lydia (3) Daniel (0)**

**Peyton + Lucas = Sawyer + Logan (8)**

**Karen = Lily (8)**

**Brooke + Julian = Penelope (3) Jude + Davis (2) **

"Peyton come on your scaring me" Luca was having to keep one eye on the children who decided to make a bubble bath.

"I'm um well actually you um..." She wasn't afraid of telling him she just didn't know how to tell him. "You knocked me up." Peyton started to laugh

"Your pregnant!"

"Yeah the doctor called back just before... Are you ok with it?"

"Of course I am babe." lucas picked peyton up and they were both laughing histerically. "Now come on! The twins party is today and we currently have 6 kids who need dry clothes."

"Ohh I have an idea."

Brooke had left a kids clothes over bros line in peyote's closet. It hadn't been released yet so Peyton was going through them with her earlier last week.

Peyton took all kids to pick a very special birthday outfit for the party. Sawyer even found a crown int he fancy dress box that made her feel like a princess.

_5pm : At the party_

"I have saved you" Hayley came in with the birthday cake

"And I called the bakery so i technically helped too." Walked in Nathan with the buggy "Wow the place looks great guys."

"Thanks! We finally got it down. Let me tell you we made really annoying children."

"Wow really.. Penelope did something naughty.. I would have never guessed." Brooke said sarcastically as she walked in. Penelope always seemed to be getting up to something. She once hid one of the twins and told her mum a duck took him.

They were all stood in the kitchen. Brooke, Julian, Hayley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and even Skills had made an appearance. They were all watching the children laughing and playing on the bouncy castle they had set out. Lily always came and played with the kids cause they were all similar ages. Although Karen usually stayed and worked as she was normally the grandma to sawyer, Jamie and logan rather than the mum.

"Well I brought wine." Julian placed the bottle of the kitchen bench.

"We can't drink at a children party." Hayley laughed

"Sure we can, brooke grab some glasses please."

They all got poured a glass and then they just sat and talked as all of the little kids took turns playing party games and things. Peyton couldn't drink but wanted to leave it before telling them that she was pregnant. So instead pretended to be drinking.

When all of the gang were talking about who's kid was walking and talking first, Peyton went to throw her drink down the garbage disposal but missed and hit the floor."

"Owwwww" Jamie had ran past a slipped in the wine

"Oh baby it's ok, get up." Hayley helped her son up and dabbed the cloth to clean his clothes.

"Jamie I'm so sorry, I'm must have spilled my drink."

Lucas just laughed at her because she realised what had happened. Everyone else was still chatting away.

-_ That night -_

Ring Ring

"Hello this is Peyton speaking."

"Hey P sawyer."

"B. davis it is firkin 10.00pm and I your gonna wake the twins up."

"Ahh they'll be fine. I saw the outfit my daughter came home in."

"Long story." Payton smiled "Lets just say they found a little paint and well... yeah."

"Yeah that sounds like my Penelope. Jude an Davis better not be this hard."

"They'll be fine." Peyton laughed

"Oh and on more thing before I go."

"yeah?" Peyton was in a ruh and hoped brooke got to the point

"Congratulations."

"On what?"

"On the pregnancy you egg head."

Brooke had worked it out after seeing Peyton avoid the sushi and wine but gulp down every bowl of crisps from the party.


End file.
